An example, such as Patent Application Publication No. H2-283529, of conventional technology for a vehicle drive power distribution device is one in which the drive power distribution device is for a vehicle equipped with a front wheel power transfer pathway that transfers drive power from a power source to the right and left front wheels and a rear wheel power transfer pathway that transfers the drive power from the power source to the right and left rear wheels via a clutch. For this type of device, a propeller shaft that is partitioned into two parts is provided between the transfer mechanism at the front wheel side and the rear differential mechanism at the rear wheel side, a transmission is provided between this partitioned propeller shaft, and the rear differential mechanism is linked to the left and right rear wheels via the clutch to constitute the rear wheel power transfer pathway.